A redundant power supply system may provide power for a range of system loads, including a lower threshold power level and an upper threshold power level. The redundant power supply system may distribute the load across one or multiple power supplies that make up the redundant power supply system. The distribution of the load may result in a use of one or more power supplies below its rated power output, which may result in an inefficient generation of power. The inefficient generation of power may fail to meet an environmental standard, may consume excess resources, and may result in an additional cost of power.